Ganti Rugi? 'Memuakan' Reupload
by Nabila Chan BTL
Summary: Sasuke siswa jenius yang banyak masalah hari ini. Mulai dari "Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Teme!" dan ternyata, "Baka no Dobe! Cuman gara-gara itu kamu marah gak jelas sama aku dari tadi!" bentaknya histeris./Warning! : Typo(s) bertebaran, puitis gagal, humor ancur, OOC ankut, dan kelainan sejenisnya.


Hai Minna. Sekarang saya mau nge-reupload ff lama saya yang berjudul 'Memuakan!', dengan sedikit perubahan :3

yosh, happy reading :3

Naruto Fanfiction

Ganti Rugi?

By Nabila Chan BTL

Summary : Sasuke siswa jenius yang banyak masalah hari ini. Mulai dari "Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Teme!" dan ternyata, "Baka no Dobe! Cuman gara-gara itu kamu marah gak jelas sama aku dari tadi?!" bentaknya histeris./Warning! : Typo(s) bertebaran, puitis gagal, humor ancur, OOC ankut, dan kelainan sejenisnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Selamat menikmati ^O^)/

* * *

><p>"Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Teme!" oceh pria berambut duren pirang itu sambil menghentakan meja.<p>

"Eh?"

"Hah! Itu dia yang kubenci! Sifat seakan tak berdosa milikmu itu yang paling mengesalkan!" sambungnya.

"Hei, hei. Apa sih maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya pria berambut pantat ayam ini kesal.

"Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke, perlakuan kejammu tak akan ku lupakan!" keluh pria pirang itu lagi penuh penekanan saat mengucapkan nama lawan bicaranya ini..., sambil cemberut.

_'Kawaii..'_ batin Sasuke terpesona _'Ah! hus hus! Pergi kau khayalan yang menyesatkan'_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengarnya Dobe, atau, kupanggil saja, Uzumaki Naruto, aku sama sekali gak mengerti maksudmu yang beberapa menit yang lalu datang kemari, membanting tasmu, lalu menghentak mejaku sambil marah-marah gak jelas. Okay?" jelas Sasuke panjang kali sisi kuadrat *eh?* sambil menekan kacamata nya.

"Aku gak mau tau! Pokoknya kamu harus ganti rugi!" kecam si rambut duren, Naruto, lagi.

Ok. Mungkin ini adalah ujian dari kami-sama untuk Sasuke. Sudah di hukum membersihkan perpustakaan -yang ukurannya hampir satu lapangan bola- karena tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga kesanyangan sang guru killer, Tsunade-sensei. Membawakan sekitar 2,5 lusin buku tebal, 1 buah LCD, dan tas koper(?) sang guru serba sibuk, Guy-sensei. Lalu teperangkap oleh jebakan guru genit nekat, Jiraiya-sensei untuk bermain judi. Alhasil, Sasuke kalah dan harus menggatikan Jiraiya-sensei untuk mengikuti debat dengan guru licik, licin dan genius, Orochimaru-sensei, saat istirahat tadi. Dan sekarang? Ada orang yang (pasti) aneh sedang memarahinya tanpa sebab yang dia mengerti?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback '-')<em>**

Sasuke dengan tenang memandang langit cerah lewat jendela kelas _'Beruntung tempat dudukku ada di dekat jendela'_ puja syukur Sasuke kepada kami-sama.

Lalu dia menengok pada bangku di depannya _'Tapi, kenapa harus di belakang si Baka no Dobe itu?'_ sekarang dia malah mengutuk wali kelasnya, guru yang (katanya) paling misterius –karena menggunakan masker- padahal paling kepo dan cerewet. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi-sensei si mesum berkharisma(?).

"Ah! Membosankan!" keluh Sasuke. Dia kenakan kembali kacamatanya. Diambilnya buku sejarah dari dalam tasnya yang terletak di di atas mejanya. "Huh, panas!" Sasuke mengibaskan buku itu seperti kipas.

Brak!

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh sebentar kearah pria duren yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas dengan keras. "Hei! Baka dobe! Ngapain lu banting pintu?" tanyanya cuek.

"…." Naruto tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dengan wajah cemberut -yang memang ampuh dalam melumpuhkan pikiran Sasuke- dia menuju mejanya. Diambilnya tas orange yang sepertinya sudah lama menempel di bangkunya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan tingkah laku aneh si rival imutnya itu sambil mengendorkan kacamatanya. Sasuke mulai menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat si duren merongoh kasar tasnya. Dan….,

Braak!

"Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Teme!" oceh pria berambut duren pirang itu sambil menghentakan meja.

**_Flashback End ._.)_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke makin kesal dengan semua deru maki yang di keluarkan oleh mesin bicara super itu, Naruto *Naruto manusia, okay?*. Beruntung Sasuke masih bisa menahan emosi, jika tidak, dia pasti sekarang sudah meninju dan mengelus wajah cemberut manis si bocah duren.<p>

"….. Dan itu sudah sangat jelas! Aku sudah muak sama kamu!"

"Baka no Dobe, dengar ya, dari tadi yang kamu bilang itu cuman 'salah kamu' , 'ganti rugi' , 'aku muak sama kamu' , 'muka kamu bikin sebel', de el el. Tapi, kamu gak ngejelasin apa alasannya. Wajar dong kalau aku menggunakan tampang tak berdosa?" jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi kamu itu me-"

"Hai Naruto! Hai Sasuke! Pada ngeributin apa nih? Ngeributin aku ya?" cerobot gadis pirang ini sembarangan.

"Oi, Ino! Jadi manusia itu gak usah ke ge'eran deh!" celutuh Sasuke. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kapan kamu ada di belakang gue?" tanyanya keheranan melihat cewek pirang yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Eh, iya. Gua juga gak sadar" sadar Naruto.

Ino mengembungkan kedua pipinya "Apakah aku kurang mencolok?" tanyanya ketus "Hah, tapi aku juga baru aja datang kesini" sahut Ino lega.

"Oh.." sambut Sasuke cuek.

"Oi! Teme! Masalahku gimana?! Ganti rugi dong?!" teriak Naruto makin keras. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ganti rugi?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Di tatapnya si pria berkacamata itu "Maksudnya?"

"Ih! Ino gak ngerti?" Naruto menunjukan wajah cemberutnya "Kejadian kemaren yang di gudang olahraga!"

_'Kawaii' _batin Sasuke –dengan wajah datar- "Hei! Naruto! Jangan pernah lagi menggunakan wajah sok imut kamu itu! Menjijikan tau!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ehem," Ino berdehem. Seolah dia tau maksud ucapan Sasuke "Kau aneh Sasuke. Naruto itu cowok.."

Sasuke menelan ludah. _'Sial! Si ratu gosib ini mau bilang apa?!' _teriak batinnya (?)

"…gak mungkin lebih imut di banding aku. Jadi tenang, kamu tetap bakal suka sama aku, walaupun dia masang wajah sok imut. Kenapa? Karena aku yang paling imut sejagad Konoha ini! Dan itu menggelikan. Walau aneh, aku mendukungmu, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Ino kege'eran level angkut. "Buktinya kemaren kamu pake parfum aku!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Kami-sama, jangan sampai aku jodoh sama dia. Dan apa dia bilang? Sejagad Konoha? Tolong seseorang, ajari dia EYD. Lagian kenapa aku pake acara ngebawa parfum si Ino? Akh! Mudahan bukan pertanda…" mohon Sasuke "Dan, kamu Dobe, mukamu tu memang gak gan-"

"Aku memang jelek" ternyata Naruto lagi pundung di lemari es *dapat dari mana coba?*

"Eh, a.., aku gak maksud…" Sasuke mulai salah tingkah. '_Akh! Kenapa aku harus pusing kalo dia lagi pundung?_' batinnya bingung.

Hening….

Dingin….

Gelap…..

"Hai semua" sapaan hangat yang khas telah membangkitkan suasana.

"oh, hai Sakura." balas singkat Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Lalu menengok sana-sini. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang? Matanya terhenti pada lemari es di belakang kelas. Haus ya mbak?

"Nah, rupanya kalian disini" ternyata Sasuke dan Ino ikut masuk ke kulkas bareng Naruto. Lalu, Sakura menarik keluar Naruto dari dalam kulkas "Bagaimana urusanmu dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke keluar dari kulkas, dan mulai bingung. Apa sih masalahnya dengan Dobe imutnya?

Ino? Karena merasa di cuekin, dia malah gantian pundung di kulkas. Pada doyan dingin ya?

"Teme gak mau dengerin aku!" muka Naruto mulai cemberut lagi bagai bayi yang baru berumur 3 tahun.

"Hei! Apa sih masalah lu?!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Ayolah, dia sudah stress dengan semua masalahnya dengan guru. Dan sekarang? Naruto, berbaik hatilah sedikit pada anak genius yang malang ini.

"Gini, waktu di gudang olahraga sekolah kemaren…" ucap Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback…<em>**

"Teme! Ayo cepat, nanti Iruka-sensei marah lagi!" teriak Naruto kencang, hampir menjatuhkan kotak berukuran 35x15x15 itu. "Loe masih pake baju olahraga bau lagi. Hueek!"

"Sabar dikit napa? Berat tau!" omel Sasuke "Kalau gak ngambil tugas buat IPA tadi, aku pasti udah ganti seregam kali! Uh! Berat banget nih!"

"Jiah! Baru bawa selusin bola basket aja udah kecapean? Payah dah loe teme! Cowok kok loyo?" sindir Naruto blak-blakan.

3 urat. Terlihat 3 urat amarah di kening Sasuke. Cowok berkacamata itu tidak terima. "Enak ngomong! Mending aku. Lah kamu? Cuman bawa sekotak kecil bola tenis!" oloknya. Muka Naruto memerah. Sasuke tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

"Akh! Berisik! Cepetan dikit dong!" sambar gadis berambut cepol itu sembari mengancing kancing bajunya yang lepas "Nanti keburu kututup loh gudangnya"

"Yah, jangan lah, Tenten. Kan cuman kamu yang dibolehkan bawa kunci gudangnya?" melas Naruto "Ya kan, Teme?" tanyanya disambut anggukan cepat Sasuke.

"Makanya cepat! Sasuke-kun juga belum ganti baju!" Tenten merapikan seragamnya.

"Iya bawel" sambut Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke segera memasukkan barang yang mereka bawa ke dalam gudang olahraga yang berukuran 20x20 meter itu. Huh, benar benar berantakan. Rasanya dia ingin cepat cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia pun melangkah-

Braaak!

"Akh! Terkunci!" gerutu Tenten dari luar gudang. "APAAA?!" sambut 2 makhluk di dalam kaget.

"Woi, Tenten! Jangan bercanda, dong!" Naruto menggendor-gendor pintu gudang dengan keras.

"Ini gak bercanda kali! Akh! Mana nih kunci?!" Tenten ribut sendiri mencari-cari kunci olahraga di gantungan 1000 kunci "Ini? Akh! Bukan! Aduh! Yang mana?!"

Sudah 15 menit….

Sasuke tetap diam. Memasang wajah datarnya. Dia mulai berpikir keras, bagaimana cara mengeluarkan mereka dengan cepat. "Beh! Bau!" cerobot Naruto "Woi! Teme! Bau banget baju loe dah!"

Sasuke mendekatkan lengan baju olahraga yang ia kenakan sekarang ke hidungnya. 50 cm, 40 cm, 30 cm, "Beh! Mantab banget dah!" Sasuke langsung mual mencium bau keringatnya sendiri. "Eh, Dobe! Kamu ada bawa pewangi atau parfum gitu?" tanyanya sudah tak kuasa menahan bau bajunya itu.

"Oh, ada deh. Tadi minjem punya Ino" Naruto meronggoh saku celananya. Lalu mengeluarkan botol kecil berwarna biru, tapi, ada secarik kertas yang jatuh "Nih! Tapi jangan pake banyak-banyak! Kata ino itu mahal! Kalo sampai habis gua yang di gampar!"

Sasuke menerima parfum itu dengan senang hati "Iya bawel" disemprotnya parfum itu di ketiak, badan, celana, dan daerah bau lainnya "Arigatou, Dobe. Eh, ngapain ya loe minjem parfumnya si ratu gossip itu?" Sasuke menyodorkan parfum itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerima parfum itu "Hehehehe, tadi…" dimasukannya botol itu ke saku celananya "…gua kagak sengaja ngejatuhin rangkaian bunganya Tsunade-sensei ke got. Jadi bau deh. Ya udah, gua pinjem parfum dari Ino. Udah. Gitu aja" jelasnya.

"Hah? Tsunade-sensei? Kagak di hukum?" tanya Sasuke heran dibalas gelengan kebahagiaan dari Naruto. "Beh! Enak banget. Lagi beruntung nih? Kagak kayak gua…"

Kleeeek!

"Hore! Ketemu juga kuncinya!" sorak gembira Tenten kayak baru aja merdeka dari masa penjajahan.

"Horas!" Naruto berlari ke luar gudang "Akhirnya bisa keluar!" sujud syukurlah sang makhluk duren ini. Sasuke keluar gudang -dengan gaya sok cool khasnya- sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Tenten mencium bau tak asing dari Sasuke "Eh? Dikira Ino. Itu kan parfum kesanyangan Ino?"

Sasuke hanya diam. _'Pasti si ratu gosib itu bakal ngebesar-besarin masalah parfum ini.." _batin Sasuke pasrah.

**_Flashback End..._**

* * *

><p>"Lah? Terus? Masalahnya dimana?" Sasuke masih bingung.<p>

Wajah Naruto menggelap "Kau…" ditatapnya Sasuke tajam. Dan itu 'Death Glare' khasnya. Sasuke membalasnya dengan 'Death Glare' nya juga. "…gara-gara aku menjamin kamu parfum Ino.." suaranya mulai berat "..aku…., kehilangan foto Yoona SNSD yang sedang makan ramen! Foto kesanyanganku!" teriaknya GaJe.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin seorang shinigami datang dan membantunya untuk mencabut nyawa Naruto "Baka no Dobe! Cuman gara-gara itu kamu marah gak jelas sama aku dari tadi?!" bentak Sasuke histeris. "Tadi aku kira apa! Dasar Baka!"

"Tapi itu bukan sembarang foto! Akh!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena menerima dengan pasrah pukulan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas berat "Kalo foto gitu, Itachi-nii sama Pein-senpai juga punya banyak! Dari SNSD, AKB48, Scandal, de el el bahkan Miyabi pun juga punya kali! Dah! Besok gua ganti!" teriak Sasuke pasrah.

"Beneran?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Wah! Arigatou Teme!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Lepasin!" jerit Sasuke.

"Iya, dasar bawel!" keluh Naruto pasrah. Dilepasnya pelukan erat mematikannya.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membaca buku Biologinya.

"Wah, Sasuke rajin ya?" ucap Sakura terpesona.

"Ya iyalah rajin!" jawab Sasuke "Kan, 10 menit lagi jam pelajaran Orochi-sensei. Dan bakal ada ulangan harian. Dan, kayaknya bakal susah" Sasuke melanjutkan membaca bukunya dengan khidmat.

"Eh? Biologi? Ulangan?" Naruto berpikir keras. "Oh iya! Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada ulangan harian Biologi! Akh! Mati gue!" Naruto berlari, dan langsung menyambar tasnya.

"Oh, iya! Aku juga lupa!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke cukup tenang. Karena dia sudah berlajar dari kemaren.

Ino keluar dari kulkas dan tertawa senang "Fufufu, Sasuke-kun, kita sehati. Aku sudah dari kemarin belajar. Jadi, _enjoy _aja!"

"Kami-sama, tolong jangan jadikan dia jodoh hamba" mohon Sasuke pasrah.

.

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gimana? Gaje? FF pertama.<strong>_

_**Sudah saya coba mengubah beberapa, tapi malah gak keliatan perubahannya :'(**_

_**Ya sudahah. Ini dia ff abal saya :v**_

_**Maaf bila tidak memuaskan :(**_

_**Terimakasih telah membaca! :3**_

_**RnR?**_

_**Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D**_


End file.
